This invention relates to the control of an HVAC system using information gathered from locations to be provided with conditioned air from the HVAC system.
The control of an HVAC system has heretofore depended on gathering information such as sensed temperature from the locations in which conditioned air is to be provided by the system. The temperatures are usually sensed by temperature sensors in these locations. The sensed temperatures are usually compared with arbitrarily defined set point temperatures for the locations. The difference in these temperatures is used to define the demand for heating or cooling at each location. These location specific demands are used to control one or more HVAC systems providing conditioned air to the locations.
The above control may not completely reflect the appropriate levels of demand for heating or cooling at one or more of the locations. In this regard, some locations may have certain unique demands for heating or cooling that are not necessarily reflected in simply a temperature difference. For instance, a location might have a certain exposure to solar heating or cooling, or it might be an interior versus an exterior office area, or it may simply have certain occupants that are to be accorded a higher priority than the occupants in other locations.
It would be helpful to include information that may be used to differentiate demands for heating or cooling by other than expressed levels of comfort provided by the location.